The Shadow over Potterstead
by SamoaCookie
Summary: Its been a year since Emily took the throne, Corvo is starting to feel relaxed when he is suddenly caught in a feud between The Outsider and one known as The Vertraut. OutsiderxCorvo on the side. :P
1. Chapter 1: Amber Waves

The Shadow over Potterstead

**Salutations again, my gentle readers. Well this is the first chapter to my new story, and to those who await my Leviathan story I am still trying to figure that one out; I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. So please enjoy, and leave a review. :P**

Chapter 1: Waves of grain

Corvo Attano stood upon a hill overlooking a large wheat field. The countless rows of grain swayed gently in the calm spring breeze; causing the rippling fields to shimmer like gold. The Serkonan born man smiled observing the quiet rural beauty. Judging by the sweeping farmland he was standing in a place near Potterstead. A small town located on the other side of Gristol, known for its beer and wheat production. Or at least Corvo assumed it was, he had never actually been to Potterstead; as Royal Protector he only ever went where the Empress went. That usually meant staying in Dunwall, the capital of the Empire Isles.

On rare occasions Empress Jessamine and Young Lady Emily would take a sabbatical to his home island of Serkonos, and naturally he would tag along as well. Whether it be business or pleasure he was there hovering in the background like a protective shadow. Proud, strong, and vigilant, everything was so perfect then **"Corvo~you are not being vigilant" **a familiar lilting voice jarred him out of his peaceful thoughts, replacing them with a sense of nervous caution. He couldn't pin point it, but something felt wrong all of a sudden. The calm sunset shades felt long and foreboding; the shimmering amber waves looked like a haunted woods, hiding beasts that snatch unwary travelers. A brief rustle amongst the stalks not caused by the wind caught his eye. There was another, whatever it was there were many of them. Corvo readied himself what appeared to be a red fox stepped daintily from the cover of the crops, its yellow eyes locked onto Corvo's dark brown ones. This greatly confused the bodyguard, why would a fox or two cause him such distress? But the tension only increased as two others came to stand at the first one's side **"Beware they see you"** was the warning he got as the three wild canines darted towards him; their fangs glinting in the waning light.

Just before the foxes teeth could bite him, Corvo blinked backwards and to the side sending the foxes sprawling with a blast of concussive wind. This only fazed the foxes some as they clambered to correct themselves, Corvo prepared himself again but the ground began to break apart and fly upwards towards the now blue sky. Corvo fell to his knees as he was hoisted up and away, the wheat fields and foxes vanishing completely into a place he recognized.

"So you've brought me to the Void Outsider?" the Serkonan man frowned swiveling around to face the master of the abyss himself.

**"Hello again Corvo, its certainly been a while" **the pale figure of The Outsider stood upon the floating chunks of ground willing them to mold back into a single solid piece. Corvo crossed his arms in indignation as the old god came to stand a few feet from him, cool dark aura whipping about them both.

"What's this about Outsider, did you send those foxes after me?"

The Outsider gave barest hint of a smirk and placed his white hands behind his back** "They're merely beasts Corvo, sneaky spies and nothing more. What you should be concerned with is who sent them. If they have seen you, that means she has seen you as well".**

Corvo raked his hands through his shoulder length locks and breathed hard through his nose " 'She', who exactly is 'she'. What mess have you dragged me into this time Outsider?" This time The Outsider did smile in a almost pitying way. His pallid digits extended to rest upon the mortal man's shoulders. Corvo stilled at the touch, allowing the coolness to seep through his clothing and settle in his tense flesh before relaxing.

**"Trust me when I say you would have been drawn into this conflict a dozen different ways, this was the most likely to happen. You are the only one left in Gristol who bears my mark after all".**

"What does that have to do with anything?" Corvo asked "What's all this about?"

**"I have lived in the Void since the very beginning my dear Corvo. I never said I spent all that time alone, yes?" **The Outsider said drawing Corvo in closer.

"W-who?"

**"They call her The Vertraut; whilst I rule the tides of the deep, she utilizes the forces of the land, her followers are just as equally mad and dangerous as my own. But she does not see forever like I do. Daud thought the Witch of Brigmore was mine, she was hers from the very start. But that is a story for another day, for now you are safe"** the mysterious deity lent forward to brush his cold lips against the assassins, the hint of a wince in his eyes as a small voice echoed faintly in the air.

_"Corvo~wake up~sleepy head~" _it was Emily.

"I-I must go" Corvo stuttered pushing The Outsider away.

**"Very well, but remember this Corvo, beware any fox you see, for they are her agents".**

Corvo blinked hard and the Void disappeared completely, left behind to his waking hours. The young Empress Emily stood over her guardian beaming happily and eager to start the day "Good morning~, ready for breakfast? C'mon let's get going!"

"Wait a minute Emily!" Corvo caught her hand before she could dash away.

"Huh, is something the matter Corvo?" the eleven year old asked concerned.

Corvo sighed and rubbed his brow "Emily...we need to have a serious talk".

End Chapter

**Well that's it for now tune in next time.**


	2. Chapter 2: Terrance Pickerd

Chapter 2: Terrance Pickerd

**Well my foot ligaments enflamed, and it hurts like crazy. On the plus side I have tons of free time to catch up on my writing. **

Fourteen year old Terrance Pickerd rubbed his hazel eyes in hopes he could shake the exhaustion from them. The blond haired youth had tossed and turned all night long in his canopy bed** , **trying to escape the horrific dreams that haunted his subconscious "Ugh" he groaned propping his elbow up on the oak writing desk, his usually strong shoulders now slumped "three days…three days and all I dream of are walking corpses, and twisted monsters" Terrance sighed heavily and stared blearily out the window, at least the weather promised to be nice "Maybe I should tell Master Corvo, Emily told me he used to have weird dreams all the time" surely the kind assassin would help him. Or at the very least give him a strong sleeping draft (he was forbidden to use his sleep darts outside of duty).

No sooner had he thought this, the very man he wanted to see walked into his room (after politely knocking of course) with the little Empress Emily in tow. Terrance smiled tiredly and stood up to greet them "Good morning sir, good morning my Empress".

"You look awful this morning Terrance" Emily frowned putting her hands on her hips "are you eating your vitamins?"

"W-what? You mean those nasty tasting things Sokolov and Piero are pushing on all of Dunwall? I'm sorry to say I am" Terrance smirked "I'm just really tired is all, I keep having these disturbing dreams every night and I have not been able to rest".

Corvo suddenly felt his insides turn cold by his apprentice's words. Could it be The Outsider was toying with Terrance, or perhaps trying to contact him? Or was it The Vertraut already plying for influence? "Describe these dreams Terrance" he urged trying to keep the hardness from his cultured voice.

Terrance was now a bit confused. He did not expect the Serkonan man to act so troubled about a simple nightmare. But then…maybe he was having them too? "Well…all my dreams start out the same. I'm back in the Flooded District where you found me Master, except there are no weepers or people about, alive or dead…at first. Then the dead just burst through the ground grasping and flailing and I can't…I c-can't!" the young apprentice hadn't realized he was shaking until Corvo held his shoulders in a reassuring grip. Hazel gray met chocolate and Terrance was calm once more.

"It's going to be okay Terrance, I recently had a bad dream as well. Which is what I want to discuss with you both, it involves a delicate matter" Terrance was wide awake now.

"Did…uh you know 'that man', talk to you?" it was the one thing Terrance couldn't openly talk about with the Lord Protector. To think that Corvo his beloved mentor, his teacher was Void touched. There were many people in Dunwall and throughout the Empire Isles who feared and hated The Outsider; that ancient mysterious being who dwelled in the abyss of dead leviathans, spreading his unique gifts to a select few mortals. Just his legend alone had driven men to the brink of madness, and over the edge to a grisly death.

But not Corvo Attano, his master never cared for his powers and thus hardly delved into the subject. It was especially risky for a man in his position to pursue such a subject on the count of the Overseers. Oh how he hated those psychopaths and their supposed elitist faith! It always baffled Terrance that the people would support a religion that allowed the kidnapping of their children and the vicious assaults and murders on those they deemed heretics.

Or perhaps the people were just that afraid of the old ghost who constantly watched from the shadows. The former street waif learned long ago The Outsider was no boogieman ready to curse the unwary and ignorant, there were far more trifling problems on the mortal plain. The like being hiding from weepers, criminals, and the City Watch, all the while scavenging for preserved food and water; The Outsider wasn't interested in someone as small and insignificant as he.

"Yes he did in fact" Corvo nodded shifting his feet "and I believe…there was another." Terrance blanched and Emily stopped smiling.

"What do you mean Corvo?" she asked almost dreading the answer.

"The Outsider told me there is another like him. He calls her The Vertraut, she tried to send her minions after me in the Void but I was able to escape them; I don't what I did to offend her but there is little doubt The Vertraut is stirring up trouble. Supposedly I am to watch out for her fox spies, I'm telling you both because I need you to be cautious".

"I have never heard of The Vertraut though sir, what does she do?" Terrance asked with baited breath. Could there really be another like The Outsider? It seemed so ludicrous to conceive.

"I am told she is the one who initially gave Delilah Copperspoon her powers."

"Oh mercy…" Terrance sighed. He remembered clearly when Corvo finally allowed him to read some of Daud's old journals, within he spoke of the beautiful Delilah. An artistically talented yet bitter woman who commanded the elemental forces of nature, she even discovered a way of possession through her paintings. The same man who orchestrated Empress Jessamine's murder had taken upon himself to rescue her daughter from the machinations of a witch. Somehow the Empress and her little princess touched something in the old assassin's heart, changing him. Hopefully the Whaler leader had changed for the better?

"Who is Delilah Copperspoon Corvo?" Emily asked bewildered.

"Oh! She was a dangerous witch the Whalers killed. Apparently she was granted magical strength by The Vertraut; ultimately she got on the Whalers bad side so they killed her. Free of charge of course*cough*" Corvo explained hastily.

"Huh…ok then".

"So what does this new entity want with you master?" Terrance had to know.

The lines on Corvo's face deepened "Last night…I believe she was testing me. I dreamed I was standing in a field outside of Potterstead when foxes attacked me".

"So The Vertraut can come in your sleep like The Outsider can" Terrance hummed.

"If I were so bold to interpret this encounter I would say-" Corvo did not get to finish his sentence as the screams of people could be heard outside the hallway "Emily stay here!Terrance, with me!" he growled whipping out his blade.

"Yes sir!" Terrance snatched up his short sword by his bed and dashed out with his master. What awaited them in the corridor they did not expect.

End Chapter

**Done~, please review. **


End file.
